I Can Dream, Can't I?
by goldpiece
Summary: Brennan makes a decision in order to hide from her feelings for Booth. How will it affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the song used in this is a great song by the Andrew's Sisters called I can Dream, can't I. The story can stand alone without the lyrics, but it's such a beautiful song that I implore you not to look past the lyrics.

"So have you decided yet whether you're going to the Czech Republic?" Angela looked at her best friend as they walked through the streets of DC on their way to the diner. Temperance didn't answer right away. The truth was, there was only one thing holding her back from leaving, and that was her partner, Booth. She hadn't had the opportunity to discuss the offer to assist on a mass grave discovered outside of Prague.

As they approached their hangout, Brennan stopped in the street, frozen at the sight before her. Of course she knew that Booth and Camille were dating, but she hadn't seen them together outside of work. The couple walked down the street, Booth's arm wrapped casually around Camille's shoulder as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Temperance jumped, startled at the honk of a car and the screech of tires as a vehicle hurtled toward her. Angela pulled her friend from the path of the car. From across the street, Booth and Cam turned as Tempe collapsed into a nervous heap on the side of the road.

"Oh my God, Bren! Are you okay?" Angela knelt in front of her friend, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, Ange." She took in a couple of comforting breaths before she stood up again. "I just got distracted for a minute. That's all." The traffic began to clear, but Temperance grabbed hold of her friend and turned them in the opposite direction. "You know, I think I'm more in the mood for Chinese after all."

"Oooookay." Angela looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong, when she herself saw Booth with Camille. The comprehension dawned, and she hurriedly led her friend away and toward Wong Foo's.

I can see

No matter how near you'll be

You'll never belong to me

But I can dream, can't I

Can't I pretend

That I'm locked in the bend of your embrace

For dreams are just like wine

And I am drunk with mine

"I'm going to go to Prague." Tempe sipped her wine, and avoided the worried glances she was receiving from her best friend.

"This decision doesn't have anything to do with Booth, does it?" Angela placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Tempe took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. She turned to face Angela, and forced a smile.

"Booth is entitled to his own life. He's obviously happy, so why would it matter what I do? I have no claim over him."

"That is a load of crap and you know it. You never told him how you feel, so how was he supposed to know you're interested?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. My mind is made up. I'm going to Prague."

"Sweetie, using this dig as an escape isn't going to change the situation…"

"Which is why it shouldn't be an issue. I'll let Dr. Saroyan know tomorrow, and then I leave in two weeks."

"And when are you going to tell Booth?"

"I don't know. I'll get around to it eventually." Brennan looked away from Angela as she took another sip of her wine. Maybe the distance would be good for her. She could get her distance emotionally, and when she came back… hopefully she would be ready to face Booth and his relationship with Camille Saroyan.

I'm aware

My heart is a sad affair

There's much disillusion there

But I can dream, can't I

Can't I adore you

Although we are ocean's apart

I can't make you open your heart

But I can dream, can't I

Booth stepped into Deputy Director Cullen's office, curious as to why he was being called in. A body had been discovered, and needed identification. He should be on his way to the Jeffersonian, but instead, he found himself on his way to meet with is boss.

"Agent Booth, have a seat." Cullen indicated a chair, and watched as Booth sat down carefully.

"What is this about, sir?"

"I wanted to give you the opportunity to meet with Dr. Brennan's replacement at the Jeffersonian."

"What replacement? I wasn't informed of any staffing changes."

"Which is why I wanted to introduce you. This is Dr. Stephen Caufield. He'll be working at the Jeffersonian in Dr Brennan's stead." Booth turned and noticed the man sitting off to one side of Cullen's desk. He was older, maybe in his forties, graying at the temples, and had a thick, rather bushy beard. If his hair were white, he would look like Santa Claus.

"Agent Booth, it's a pleasure to meet you. The forensic team at the Jeffersonian has said nothing but wonderful things about you, so I look forward to working on the cases that are sent there." Stephen pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Booth. "I was asked to give this to you by Dr. Brennan before she left."

Booth took the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a short letter written in Brennan's familiar scrawl. _Dear Booth, I'm sorry you're learning of my departure to Prague in this manner, but I just felt it was for the best. I'm sure you and Dr. Saroyan can handle anything that is thrown your way, and I wish the two of you nothing but the best in life. Angela told me I should tell you how I feel about you, and the relationship, but it's best to leave it this way. You'll always be my partner and friend. I guess we'll never get pat that barrier. Be good to Dr. Saroyan, and I hope that by the time I return, any conflictions will have worked themselves out. Love, Bones._

Booth carefully re-folded the letter and stood. He nodded to his boss and to Dr. Caufield before leaving the office. His partner and best friend was gone, and there seemed nothing he could do to bring her back.

I'm aware

My heart is a sad affair

There's much disillusion there

But I can dream, can't I

Can't I adore you

Although we are oceans apart

I can't make you open your heart

But I can dream, can't I


	2. Chapter 2: Where's the Girl

A/N: okay, so I really wasn't intending on continuing this story. I wanted to leave it as a one-shot, but that goes out the window. This will probably end up as an M…maybe. The song in this chapter is 'Where's the Girl' from the musical, The Scarlet Pimpernel. I admit to taking one liberty. I changed the name Marguerite to Temperance so it would flow a little better. As before, the lyrics aren't essential, but it's such a pretty song, and for the most part fits quite nicely for the story. I hope you enjoy.

I remember days full of restlessness and fury

I remember nights that were drunk on dreams

I remember someone who hungered for the glory

I remember her, but it seems…she's gone

Booth stormed into Camille's office at the Jeffersonian Institute, slamming the door behind him. Camille looked up at him with raised eyes.

"Something wrong, Seeley?"

"Why the hell wasn't I told that Bones was leaving? Why did I have to learn from my boss that she was in Prague?"

"How am I supposed to know what Dr. Brennan does and does not tell you?" Camille crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him.

"You could have said something. Instead, I'm meeting Young Santa Claus at the Hoover Building."

"I don't talk about what goes on here at the Jeffersonian outside of work…"

"Which still left you ample time to mention this!"

"Seeley, what exactly are your feelings toward the doc, because I've got to tell you, this seems way more than friendship."

"She's my partner…"

"Dr. Brennan is an employee of the Jeffersonian Institute. She doesn't work for the FBI, hence, not your partner."

"I should have figured that would be your attitude. I've never known you to be the jealous type, but I was clearly wrong."

"You think I'm jealous of Dr. Brennan? No, Seeley. I'm trying to give you a dose of reality."

"My arrangement with Bones is her full participation in any case that I bring to the Jeffersonian, hence, she's my partner. I come to the Jeffersonian for assistance because of her. Now, when Santa is done with the examination and has a report, send it to me." Booth turned to leave the office, but stopped when Camille began to speak again.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that my relationship with anyone who is employed at the Jeffersonian is strictly professional. Call me when the report is ready." He left the office and slammed the door. Angela saw him storming across the lab and ran to catch up to him.

"Booth, what's going on?" She was shocked by the piercing glare he sent her way.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, especially to any of you squints." With that, he left a very stunned Angela in his wake. Hodgins and Zack looked on from the examination platform.

"Angela?" Zack began tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Does anyone have any idea what that was about? I don't think I've ever seen Booth so angry before." She looked back at the two, hoping they would have an answer for her.

"He did know that Dr. Brennan was going to Prague, right? I mean, she told him, didn't she?" Zack looked from Angela to Hodgins, wondering if they knew for sure whether his mentor had talked to the FBI agent.

"There's only one way to find out." With that, Angela strode purposefully toward her office. This wasn't a conversation that needed to be overheard.

Where's the girl?

Where's the girl with the blaze in her eye?

Where's the girl with the gaze of surprise?

Now and then I still dream she's beside me.

Brennan walked through the streets of Prague, looking around at the beautiful gothic city, but not really taking in any of the sights. A cool breeze kicked up, and she clutched her jacket tightly around her. She was determined to not think of Booth, but she couldn't keep the image of him kissing Cam out of her head. She sighed. It was going to take quite a lot of time to get her emotions back under control.

When her cell phone rang, she debated about not answering it at first, but when she looked at the caller id, she changed her mind. It was only Angela.

"Hey Angela."

"Did you tell Booth you were going on a sabbatical to the Czech Republic?" There was a deeply accusatory tone to Angela's voice.

"I left a note for him with Dr. Caufield."

"Oh, Bren, how could you? You told me you were going to tell him."

"I did, in that note."

"You know, for once I can't believe how much you're avoiding him. Why didn't you tell him in person? Do you have any idea how hurt that man is? He won't even talk to me." Brennan felt a few tears trying to surface, and looked up toward a lamplight. Once she got the wayward liquid under control, she spoke again.

"Angela, I don't know how…every time I…I can't see anything besides him kissing Dr. Saroyan. I can't get it out of my head, do you understand that? I don't like feeling this out of control." Again she looked up toward the light. She was not going to cry.

"Oh, Sweetie…"

"No, don't. I don't want to hear any pity in your voice. I'll get over this, it's just going to take time."

"Whatever you say. Look, I'll check up on you later, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Ange."

"And, Bren, be careful over there."

"I will." Brennan shut her phone and sighed heavily. Tempe began to walk again, turning toward her apartment. She reached one hand into her coat pocket and wrapped her fingers around the small figurine inside.

Where's the girl who could turn on the edge of a knife?

Where's the girl who was burning for life?

I can still feel her breathing beside me.

Booth cradled the glass in his hands, staring at the clear liquid inside. He swirled the liquid, but didn't really look at it. Instead, he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. The tinkle from the bell at the door indicated the arrival of another patron. Booth brought the glass to his lips and took a drink. As he set the glass back down, the person sat next to him in Bones' old seat.

"You know, drowning your sorrows really won't help." Booth turned to look at the woman next to him.

"What do you want, Angela?"

"You have to go to her, Booth."

"Why should I? She ran from me, and we weren't even dating. Hell, I wasn't even aware she was interested."

"When was she supposed to tell you? I mean, just when she was ready, you started sleeping with your ex, then Cam."

"She encouraged me, said it was only natural to have urges. Bones never said anything."

"And did you think she would? For someone who's so good at reading people, you sure didn't do a good job here. She went to the Czech Republic to try and get over you."

"Why are you telling me this, Angela?"

"I already told you. You have to go to her. That wall she hides behind? Don't make her reinforce it."

"Well, I can't exactly leave right now, not during a case."

"Now who's avoiding? You two love each other, I know you do, everyone does. Now don't be stupid Booth, it doesn't work for you. Take some personal time and go to her, because when she comes back to the States, you won't have another chance." Angela stood, patted his shoulder and left him alone at the bar. Booth began swirling the liquid in the glass once again before finishing the drink off. With a sigh, he slid off the barstool and left Wong Foo's for home.

And I know she remembers how fearless it feels

To take off with the wind at her heels

She and I took this world like a storm

Brennan ran the brush gently over the bones protruding from the ground. As the skeleton came into view of the sun for the first time in centuries, she began to catalogue information about the body. Her associate on the dig, Dr. Ludmila Svoboda listened as Brennan ticked off information about the skeleton.

"Female, approximately thirteen to fifteen years old, damage to the pelvic bone indicates she bore at least one child. Compression in the spine shows wear due to heavy labor of some sort, most probably from carrying heavy loads."

"Her placement with the other bodies shows that the burial was done hastily, with little care to the remains. I'd say this would date to around the time of the plague." Ludmila took out a camera to photograph the bones. Brennan gave a crisp nod in response. "You know, Dr. Brennan, I heard you've yet to take in some of our wonders here. I was planning to go to Kutna Hora this weekend. Would you like to come along?"

"I don't think so. I have to work on my book."

"Oh come now. You can't just work yourself to death. One would think you were trying to hide from something. Come along. I'm sure you'll be fascinated by the ossuary at All Saint's Chapel."

"I really don't visit churches and cathedrals." Brennan offered her companion a tight smile as a thousand unbidden images of Booth flooded back into her mind. A thousand phrases and moments swirled in her head…_You know, the words come out, but they just don't get across the drawbridge to the princess I know lives within…hey, I know who you are…Meet Jasper._ Tempe's hand reached into her pocket and squeezed around the little pig figurine Booth had given her. "On second thought, I think I will go. No use hiding from life, right?"

"That's the spirit, and I promise you Dr. Brennan, you'll enjoy the church immensely." Ludmila gave Brennan a wide smile before both turned back to the skeletal remains.

Come Again!

Let the girl in your heart tumble free

Bring your renegade heart home to me

In the dark of the morning I'll warm you

I'll rouse you

Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian with Special Agent Jason Teirnan, a young man, about five years younger than Booth. He was short, had flaming red hair and freckles. The young man looked around with interest as Booth led the agent up onto the examination platform. While Hodgins said something to Caufield, the anthropologist put his hands on his ample middle, threw his head back and laughed with an exuberant sound resembling…

"Santa Claus." Booth muttered as he approached the group. Agent Teirnan snickered, but gained a more serious expression as the group turned to face them.

"Agent Booth, I didn't expect to see you here. I believe you asked us to call you when we had a report on our findings." Cam looked at Booth with a coldly professional expression.

"That was before the case was turned over to Special Agent Jason Tiernan. Jason, this is Dr. Camille Saroyan, Dr. Stephen Caufield, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro and Zack Addy."

"Why aren't you handling the case, Agent Booth?" Zack looked confused. "We've only ever worked with you on cases."

"Because I'm going on a personal leave for a little while. There are some things I have to get straightened out." He looked over at Angela, who offered him a small nod and slight smile.

"And does this have anything to do with Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"It's really none of your concern Camille. Now, I've already briefed Agent Teirnan on the case, and he has all of the files for it, so no need to bring him up to speed. If you'll excuse me, I've got a plane to catch." With that, Booth turned and left the new agent with the scientists and left the Jeffersonian, a place he didn't intend on seeing for quite some time. He glanced at his watch. Good, he thought. He had just enough time to make it to his apartment to change, then head to the airport for his flight to Prague.

Temperance, don't forget I know who you are

We were cut from the same surly star

Like two jewels in the sky sharing fire

Temperance looked out the window of the train as she and Ludmila rode into the town of Kutna Hora. The area was beautiful and hilly, the buildings dating back towards the Middle Ages in some areas. Trees and shrubbery made the area lush, and the crisp, blue sky added to the storybook feel of the town.

"So what is so special about this All Saint's Chapel?" Tempe asked Ludmila as they exited the train. The station was bustling for such a small community, but the loads of tourists clearly outnumbered the residents there. As they were jostled by the exiting crowd, Brennan dropped her bag. She bent to pick it up and was vaguely aware of a man nearly tripping over Ludmila and herself. The muttered 'sorry' sounded familiar, but it was probably just her imagination. She stood and dusted her bag off before the two of them began to walk into the town proper.

"You'll see when we get there. I promise, this is worth the trip."

Where's the girl so alive and aching for more?

We had dreams that were worth dying for

We were caught in the eye of a storm

Booth looked out of the window as the train rolled into the station at Kutna Hora. He marveled at the architecture of the town. It looked like a place right out of a fairy tale, and as cheesy as he even felt the thought was, he was hoping for his own story book ending. He wanted to sweep his princess, Temperance, off her feet. It was a fantasy he'd harbored for a while now after Parker had taken to watching Disney films. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor and protect her. He'd just never imagined that she'd feel the same way.

With that thought swirling around in his brain, he stepped off the train and into the depot, almost tripping over a woman bending to retrieve a bag and bumping into her companion. He muttered a quick 'sorry' before heading into the town.

Angela had been kind enough to supply him with Brennan's weekend itinerary: All Saint's Church in Kutna Hora. He only hoped that he wouldn't miss her, and fully intended to stay there all day if necessary.

Come again!

Let the girl in you heart tumble free

Bring your renegade heart home to me

In the dark of the morning, I'll warm you

I'll rouse you

Brennan and Ludmila arrived at the church about an hour or so later. Both had enjoyed the walk immensely, and Temperance felt herself relaxing in the peaceful feel of the place. All Saint's Church was larger than she expected, and as they approached, Ludmila gave her some of the historical information on the place.

"Back in 1278, an abbot, named Henry traveled to The Holy Land on a pilgrimmage and visited the Golgotha."

"That's the site that Jesus was supposedly crucified at, correct?"

"Yes, exactly. Well, Abbot Henry collected a jar of soil from the site and brought it back with him. He sprinkled the earth all over the cemetery that's attached to the church, and many people of the time believed that would make the cemetery holy ground. They flocked from all over Europe to be buried there, believing that it would give them a path directly to heaven.

"This fervor increased during the Black Plague, and once the pandemic was over, more than thirty thousand bodies were buried here. Those bodies allowed for the creation of this ossuary."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait until we go inside, Dr. Brennan. You're sure to be speechless."

The two women entered the church and Temperance stopped, staring at the decorations in complete awe. Everything was made from human skeletal remains from a coat of arms to a pyramid.

"Is this entire place made up of…"

"Bones!" Temperance turned around at the voice and came face to face with

"Booth!"

Where's the girl?

Is she gazing at me with surprise?

Do I still see that blaze in her eyes?

Am I dreaming, or is she beside me now?


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry to Myself

A/N: Here's chapter three, the talk y'all are waiting for. The song in this one is from Alanis Morissette, Sorry to Myself. Hope you enjoy.

For hearing all my doubts so selectively and

For continuing my numbing love endlessly.

For helping you and myself: not even considering

For beating myself up and over functioning.

To whom do I owe the biggest apology?

No one's been crueler than I've been to me.

They looked at each other from across the church, the large bone chandelier above their heads the only thing filling the void. Finally, Temperance couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't move. He couldn't be here, not when she needed to get over him.

"We need to talk." Brennan looked at him, incredulously and began to laugh.

"You came all the way here to tell me that? Why not just call?"

"Would you have picked up my call?" He looked at her, his hands on his hips. She crossed her hands over her chest and looked at him. "That's what I thought. Can we please just talk about this…about us?"

Ludmila looked from one to the other. She could feel the amount of tension building around them, and stepped back slightly.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm going to be outside. I'll meet up with you later." She immediately left the cathedral, while Booth and Brennan continued to stare at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, I left you that note."

"That's not what I meant. Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Booth moved a little closer to her. She couldn't hold his intense gaze, and looked away, reflexively squeezing the figurine in her pocket. He moved in closer to her, until he was standing directly in front of her. He gently reached out and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

For letting you decide if I indeed was desirable

For myself love being so embarrassingly conditional.

And for denying myself to somehow make us compatible

And for trying to fit a rectangle into a ball.

And

To whom do I owe the biggest apology?

No one's been crueler than I've been to me.

"You know, during that case with Larry Seaver?" Brennan tried to move her gaze away, but couldn't as Booth held her face in place.

"Yeah, of course, who could forget Casanova."

"You said that with some people, you just can't have sex, there are too many strings."

"That's what this is about? Sex?"

"Yes, and no. There was a moment, after you said it, when you were walking toward me, and I thought… Was I completely wrong? Did I misinterpret your body language?" She pulled away from him and began to pace, wrapping her arms tighter around her torso.

"When you thought what?"

"When I thought you were going to say something to me, or kiss me, or…I don't know." Booth looked at her before running a hand through his hair and down his neck.

"I was going to say something, but then Angela came in. When she said that Cam told her that I was back together with Rebecca…"

"What?"

"I only went to talk to her." They looked at each other before Brennan scoffed.

"You need to stop talking to women apparently." She scoffed again, then turned and left the church, Booth on her heels.

"Bones, Temperance, don't run out on me!" He began to run to catch up as she sped up her pace. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, twisting out of the way when she tried to force loose his grip. "We aren't finished. Quit trying to run from me."

"I'm not running!"

"Yes, you are. I even gave you the chance to give me your opinion when I told you that I was seeing Cam."

"As I recall, I told you I wouldn't ever comment on who you were seeing for your biological needs. Why would I have prevented you from relieving tension? That's not my job."

"I wanted it to be."

"What?" She stopped struggling and looked at him.

"When I thought you were the one gossiping about Rebecca and I, I thought it was because you were jealous, because that would have indicated interest in me. Instead, I get an anthropological lecture about why it's okay to have sex for the release of serotonin. If I wanted the serotonin release, I would have eaten some chocolate. It has the same effect."

"I know what effect chocolate has on higher primates, Booth."

"And that's why it isn't just sex to me. It's never just about sex. Whether it was Rebecca, or Cam…it wasn't about sex."

"So you're telling me that all I had to say was, 'Booth, I can't accept that you're seeing Cam because I'm interested in trying a relationship with you despite the problems it could cause to our working relationship?"

"It would have surprised me, but I'd accept it."

"You'd accept it? You'd give it a try? You lost your chance."

"Did I? Or are you just saying that because you want to hide from your feelings. Quit hiding and just give in for once Temperance."

I'm sorry to myself.

My apologies begin here before everybody else.

I'm sorry to myself.

For treating me worse than I would anybody else.

For blaming myself for your unhappiness

And for my impatience when I was perfect where I was.

Ignoring all the signs that I was not ready,

And expecting myself to be where you wanted me to be.

Temperance looked at the earnestness in Booth's eyes, and fought to not let out the tears gathering in her own.

"I can't. I don't want to risk getting hurt."

"What would you have said if I had asked you out then Temperance? Would you have done it purely to satisfy your biological needs? Why is it so different now?"

"Because I didn't know I loved you then!" Brennan shouted it, then covered her mouth, her eyes widening. Booth looked at her, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He looked away, then returned his gaze to her, confusion clearly evident in his expression.

"So you would have started a relationship then, but now that you're sure of how you feel, you don't want to?"

"I don't want to be hurt. I've lost too many people." She couldn't hold the tears any longer. Quickly, she extracted her arm from his grip and turned away from him. Booth watched as she again walked away from him. He wiped a hand down his face before resting it on his hip.

"Rebecca gave me the opportunity to propose again." That got her attention. Brennan wiped away the tears and turned to face him.

"What happened? Why didn't you?"

"I don't love her that way anymore."

"Why not?"

"There's this moment in a relationship, where the entire balance of the relationship tips there, and that moment passed us by."

"Rebecca said the same thing."

"Temperance, we, you and I are at that moment. What's it going to be? Are you going to let it pass, or are you going to act on it?"

Well, I wonder which crime is the biggest?

Forgetting you or forgetting myself...

Had I heeded the wisdom of the latter,

I would've naturally loved the former.

For ignoring you: my highest voices.

For smiling when my strife was all too obvious.

For being so disassociated from my body,

And for not letting go when it would've been the kindest thing.

To whom do I owe the biggest apology?

No one's been crueler than I've been to me.

Temperance looked at Booth as he stood in the middle of the street, hands on his hips, and a worried expression on his face. She reached into her pocket one more time, squeezing Jasper for strength. She wiped the tears that were gathering away and strode up to him. For a long moment, they only looked into each other's eyes. Brennan was close enough to Booth to feel the heat coming off his body, and his breath gently stroking across her hair.

"I think you aren't giving me the entire reason why you and Rebecca didn't work out. And, I'm hoping it had something to do with me."

"I didn't love her the same way, and…marrying her would have never afforded me the opportunity to be with you." It was Booth's turn to look away. When he felt the soft skin of her hand on his cheek, he involuntarily leaned into the gentle touch.

"That moment you're talking about?"

"Yeah?" Booth brought his gaze back to hers.

"I…think we should act on it." With that, she closed in the distance between them and captured his lips with hers. Booth stumbled forward momentarily at the contact, but began to respond almost immediately. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other burying in her hair. Temperance slid her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to her. As the kiss broke, their foreheads maintained the contact, and Bones smiled.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to have a talk when we get back to Prague."

"Quite a few talks, I think." He grinned at her before drawing her into another kiss.


End file.
